Cultural Exchanges (Japan x England)
by josh.hopper.1447
Summary: What happens after the world conference? (Warning - v. explicit scenes)


**"****CULTURAL** **EXCHANGES****"**

_By Joshua Hopper_

The world conference had ended again and, as usual, nothing changed and no decisions were made. Britain sighed. He sat down on the grassy hill, placed his head in his hands and began to think of the day's decisions, and how all the other countries were being complete twats... Russia was scary, America was being an idiot, Italy was being an idiot, Germany was shouty... could nobody just be a little civilised? He sighed again. There was nobody who he seemed to get along with.

But... There was that one person. Japan, the man who always sat in the corner, sensed the mood and refrained from speaking. Britain blushes a little bit thinking about him, but it was purely out of admiration. There was no way he liked Japan, not like that anyway. He just admired him, that was all. At least, that's what he was convincing himself to think.

Suddenly, Britain's thoughts were interrupted. He hears a panting of "Britain-san, Britain-san!" in the distance. Britain looks around to see the very man he admired, Mr. Japan. He blushes again more when he begins to talk:

"J-Japan! What are you doing here?" Britain asked in shock.

"Britain-san! It's good news!" Japan said in joy, a smile beaming all across his face. "My boss has just said that you are invited around to my place for cultural exchanges!". He waved around a piece of paper signed by the Emperor himself, allowing Britain's visit.

A look of shock and excitement went across Britain's face.

"B-brilliant!" Britain stutters out of shock. He was flabbergasted. He was thinking of a few exchanges of his own that he wanted to do with Japan. Immediately, he jumped up and hugged Japan. Japan felt awkward, but he smiled and went along with it. He knew how much Britain was looking forward to this.

"Th-thank you, Britain-san," Japan said, adding under his breath "please top hugging me".

Britain heard Japan's mutters and let go.

"I'm awfully sorry," England says. "I was just excited."

"It's fine," Japan said, smiling weakly. "I can see. Well, see you tonight!"

"Sure!" says Britain, still in shock. He watches Japan go off into the distance and when his is gone, he does a little celebration.

Later that day, England walked to Japan's house. It was cold, and Britain tried to avoid being noticed by any of the countries, especially that douchebag France. He speedwalked to the Japan's house and rang the doorbell.

Japan answered the door, wearing nothing but his boxerbriefs. Britain's eyes opened wide and he blushed slightly. Before Britain could say anything, Japan dragged him inside and pulled Britain against him on the wall, closing the door quickly.

"Britain-san..." said Japan seductively, whilst taking off Britain's coat and jumper slowly "I know how long you've wanted this for..." Japan moves himself to Britain's ear and lowers his voice to a whisper. "So have I. Let's do this!"

Britain blushed as Japan wrapped his warm arms around him and took off his shirt. He watches Japan run his soft, tender hands down the middle of his chest until they reached his trousers. Immediately, Japan pulled them down and started playing with the waistband on England's boxers. Japan then bit his lip and looked up at Britain, before moving down his body and getting onto his knees. He looked up at Britain once again, who was now blushing bright red. He smiled as he pulled down Britain's boxers to see his fully erect penis. He started rubbing it softly.

"How's it feel Britain?" Japan asked curiously, looking up at Britain and smiling. "It's my first time," he blushed.

Britain gave a nod of approval. "You're really good." Britain said, stroking Japan's hair.

Japan smiles. He then starts to lick up the shaft, circling the tip with his mouth. He then puts the tip into his mouth and sucks slightly before taking the whole thing in his mouth.

"Fuck!" Britain moaned, moving himself further and further into Japan's mouth.

Japan then gags and takes it out of his mouth. "Nah, that's too boring.". Japan smirks and faces the wall, sticking his ass out ready to be fucked. "Do your worst," he grins, turning his head to see Britain.

"This is too good to miss." thought Britain, his heart pounding faster than ever before. He grabbed Japan by the waist and thrust himself deep into Japan's tight asshole.

Japan closed his eyes and moaned, his facial expression a mixture of pain and pleasant surprise. He moved his ass as Britain fucked him harder and harder, until Britain screamed "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!".

And he did. As Britain let the sticky white substance seep into Japan's ass, a look of relief was on both their faces. Japan turned around and leant against the wall, exhausted. "Y-you'd better get back", Japan said. "My boss will be back any time soon".

Britain sighed and hugged Japan. "This was the best night of my life, no doubt about it", he said. "We should do this more often!". Japan agreed. This was the best cultural exchange he could ever have dreamt of.


End file.
